jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Scandal
Scandal is the third episode of the second season, and the 29th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Synopsis The Holograms, The Misfits and Sean Harrison (the British teen idol Kimber met in The World Hunger Shindig) are all in Venice Beach. The Holograms are there to perform a concert at a roller skating club and to appear the next evening on the Harriet Horn Show, a rock music program hosted by the TV personality of the same name. While the Holograms think they are not much to gossip about, Jetta stumbles onto Kimber's diary and the Misfits bring it to Pit Slurman, the publisher of Cool Trash magazine, the nation's most recognized tabloid. After Kimber and the Holograms recover the diary, Slurman, with help from Pizzazz and Jetta, twist the story saying that Kimber is in love with Sean but he has no feelings for her. Kimber must be strong and stand up to the scandal to come out of it on top. Songs featured *"She Makes An Impression" - Jem and The Holograms *"I Love A Scandal" - The Misfits *"Dear Diary" - Jem and The Holograms Kimber's diary excerpts Throughout the episode, various pages of Kimber's diary can be seen briefly. Here's a transcription of those which can be read or are read aloud by a character in the episode: ---- :"Roxy isn't dumb but she is so ignorant, and Pizzazz is just a rich spoiled brat." ---- :"Dear Diary :I could hardly believe it... yesterday Sean gave me a single red rose! I felt so silly because all I could do was blush! Since he also asked me to write a song for him, I can't tell anymore about the rose of the think weresic] unprofessional." ---- :"Dear Diary :I got in a really stupid argument with Aja today. What bothers (me) is that there was no reason of either of (us to) get so upset. I think (we) were just tired for rehearsing all day. Well, I'll talk to her tomorrow." ---- :"Shana can be so ridiculously insecure about her talent. It's a real pain." ---- :"Aja was so cold today. Sometimes I wonder if she has any feelings at all." ---- :"All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray :I've been for a walk on a winter's day :I'd be safe and warm if I was in L.A. :California dreamin' on such a winter's day" ---- :"Sometimes I wish Jem weresic] my sister instead of Jerrica." ---- :"Dear Diary :If I could only tell someone about Jem's secret it would make things so much simpler. Poor Rio, I don't know how he can keep his heart from breaking (illegible). I hope one day I can find a love like Jerrica's and Rio's." ---- Quotes :Jem: Mmm. The smell of the ocean. :Shana: We're free. We've got no worries. :Raya: I have a small one. In one hour, I'll be in the middle of my first interview. How do you act? What do you do? :Kimber: Just be yourself, Raya. You'll see. It'll be easy. ---- :Raya: I just hope I make a good impression. :Kimber: You're one of the Holograms now. :Shana: That's right, girl. You can't miss. ---- :Connie: The Misfits have arrived here and as usual managed to gain everyone attention. Tell us, Pizzazz. What are the Misfits doing here on Venice Beach? Are you working anywhere or are you just cruising for a vacrancy charge? :Jetta: (takes Connie's microphone) Hey, We've got lunch with Mick Jagger, a possible recording session with Michael Jackson, Pizzazz and Sean Harrison have got something going and... :Connie (interrupts and takes her microphone back) I see, but you have no work lined up. ---- :Connie: Raya. How does it feel to be the newest member of Jem and the Holograms? :Raya: Oh, it's a dream come true. :Terry: But how will you feel on Friday when you're being barbecued by Harriet Horn, the Queen Barricuda of Rock Gossip? :Kimber: Oh, come on, Terry. Ms. Horn doesn't incinerate everybody. Besides, we're pretty boring as gossip material. ---- :Roxy: Why those creeps! They cut out our segment! :Stormer: Now nobody knows we're in town. :Pizzazz: Sweet Kimber Benton. Gag me! UGH! I'd love to get something on her! Harriet Horn would beg us to be on her show! ---- :Roxy: What's that? :Jetta: Kimber's diary. Here, read what she says about you. :Roxy: Ha. I wouldn't waste my time. :Jetta: "Roxy isn't dumb, but she is so ignorant." :Roxy: Oh, yeah?! :Jetta: And "Pizzazz is just a rich spoiled brat." ---- :(The Holograms are each opening and reading the letters they've received) :Shana: "Shana can be so ridiculously insecure about her talent. It's a real pain." :Aja: "Aja was so cold today. Sometimes I wonder if she has any feelings at all." :Raya: Who wrote those things? :Jerrica: "Sometimes, I wish Jem were my sister instead of Jerrica." ---- :Kimber (as she walks into the "Cool Trash" offices): Mr. Pit Thurman? Publisher of Cool Trash magazine? :Pit: Yeah, so what? :Kimber: I'm Kimber Benton and I want my diary back. :Pit: What are you talking about? :Jerrica: As your business manager, I suggest you let your lawyers speak for you. :Pit: Lawyer? :Aja: Mr. Thurman, are you familiar with the penalties for receiving stolen goods? :Pit: Now, wait a minute. What's she doing? :Shana: I'm recording every word you say. ---- :Pizzazz: All alone, Shawn. :Sean: Hello, Pizzazz and good bye. I'm waiting for someone. :Pizzazz: And here I am. Say cheese. (Roxy takes Pizzazz and Jetta's photo as they sit next to Shawn) ---- :Pit: Shawn, just give me a little something. Like you know, Kimber Benton, in my opinion, is a flakey little girl. What do you see in her? :Shawn: I could care less about your opinion. She's a child in spirit, but her work is quite mature. :Pit: And what about a real woman? Like Pizzazz. :Shawn: Pizzazz is a real woman! (scoffs and laughs) Don't make me laugh. :Pit: Well, is Pizzazz going to write a song for you, Shawn? :Shawn: She can if she wants to, but I won't sing it. (climbs over table) I'm leaving. ---- :Kimber: Synergy. Synergy. Change me, Synergy. Change me into someone hard and mean. Someone who can never be hurt. :Synergy: As you wish, Kimber. (her holograms change Kimber, who then checks herself out in the mirror) :Kimber: Outrageous. :Synergy: (appears behind Kimber, hovering on a sofa) Is this another phase you're going through, Kimber? :Kimber: Uh uh. The dumb, little, good girl phase is over. I'm staying tough. :Synergy: (looking at her nails) Your father hoped you'd be strong, but I suppose tough is good enough. ---- :Synergy: Kimber, what did your father say in that pep talk? :Kimber: He said "Be true to yourself. Believe in your song and give the whole audience a chance." ---- :Harriet (to Pizzazz): So tell me more. Why did you take the diary you found to Cool Trash magazine? :Pizzazz: Because Kimber's such a wimp. She deserved it. :Roxy: Yeah. What a sissy? Writing in a diary. ---- :(after Sean asks Kimber if she's still going to write the song for him) :Pizzazz: What? I'm suppose to write your song. I'm better than she is. :Sean: Don't believe everything you read. Quit dreaming and grow up, Pizzazz. :Pizzazz: Why I ought to... :Harriet: Sit and stiffle yourself. Gallery Jem - Scandal - 01.png Jem - Scandal - 02.png Jem - Scandal - 03.png Jem - Scandal - 04.png Jem - Scandal - 05.png Jem - Scandal - 06.png Jem - Scandal - 07.png Jem - Scandal - 08.png Jem - Scandal - 09.png Jem - Scandal - 10.png Jem - Scandal - 11.png Jem - Scandal - 12.png Jem - Scandal - 13.png Jem - Scandal - 14.png Jem - Scandal - 15.png|''"...I love a SCANDAL!"'' Jem - Scandal - 16.png Jem - Scandal - 17.png Jem - Scandal - 18.png Jem - Scandal - 19.png Jem - Scandal - 20.png Jem - Scandal - 21.png Jem - Scandal - 22.png Jem - Scandal - 23.png Jem - Scandal - 24.png Jem - Scandal - 25.png Jem - Scandal - 26.png Jem - Scandal - 27.png Jem - Scandal - 28.png Jem - Scandal - 29.png Jem - Scandal - 30.png|The page on the right has the lyrics for California Dreamin' Jem - Scandal - 31.png Jem - Scandal - 32.png Jem - Scandal - 33.png Jem - Scandal - 34.png Goofs *Notice as Kimber, who is right handed, is writing in her diary. She writes "Shana can be so stupidly insecure about her talent", but in the note Shana reads aloud "ridiculously insecure". *Notice as Synergy changes the girls at Cool Trash magazine, Jerrica's earrings change to blue and then back to red. *During the Misfits interview with Harriet Horn, Stormer's jacket turns purple for a moment. Trivia *In a flashback, courtesy of Synergy, Emmett Benton is shown in the shadows for the first time while with Kimber. *"She Makes An Impression" was first sung in The Music Awards (Part 1). *One of the pages in Kimber's diary has written the first verse of the lyrics of the song California Dreamin' by The Mamas & the Papas (1965). *Oddly enough, it appears that Kimber never wrote anything in her diary that could uncover Jem's secret identity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2